


Polaroid

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	1. Photo by Mingyu

最近徐明浩总是很累的样子，可能回归期间，好不容易通过健身和好好吃饭维持的体重又消减下来，像是泡沫一样的，原先养起来的纤薄肉量不复存在。出外景拍照片的时候风很大，太阳也很大，没吃过早饭的我们抱着肚子嗷嗷的叫，就连鲜少叫嚷饿的徐明浩也软塌塌一面被staff们包围弄着什么一边小声唤饿，有点像想要抱到怀里喂奶的那种小婴儿的感觉。

拍照片的时候连眼睛都睁不开，太阳真的很大。我们穿着黑色西装像是去参加夏威夷海滩婚礼的一群伴郎或者其他什么一样，但是好像没有海，沙子是有的，只有沙子那种程度，像是一群去抓逃婚逃进沙漠的新娘的人。

最近日程总是很满，特别是回归和演唱会的准备什么的，感觉被时光的沙砾磨走了很多东西，又因为看似充实满满当当的一切被迫推着往前走，来不及回顾什么珍贵的东西一样，甚至连之前的照片也存在手机好久没有翻看，和徐明浩也没有好好一起做些什么。

我晃去脑袋里的乱七八糟的的想法，抬头去看正在拍摄什么照片的徐明浩，风很大，他的银发本身被cody弄成中分，现在平窄的额头裸露在阳光下面，光线强烈，轮廓都被模糊掉的程度，他好像也有些自暴自弃，按staff的要求举着相机乖乖拍照，连笑容都有些挤不出来，没有小括弧的他，拍出来的照片有些过曝，连我这么喜欢他都觉得想笑。事实上我也笑出了声，他的拳头打在我的胳膊上，软绵绵的，像初次打拳击的人砸在沙包上连声响都很微弱。

“呀金珉奎。”徐明浩生气的时候会连名带姓地喊我，因为没吃饭反而有些肿起来的脸颊，显而易见的没什么好脾气留给我了。

经纪人哥喊我过去拍照，我举起胳膊露出笑容，很快的，也是几张带着些许傻气的自拍，这些照片会印成什么卡片之类的，被我们的克拉们买走，这么想着我觉得有些抱歉，毕竟那些照片属实算不上良好状况下拍摄的用心艺术。特别是饿肚子的情况下，太阳很大，睁不开眼睛。

李硕珉和徐明浩蹭着脑袋并排在监视器里看那些照片，小声笑作一团。我挤过去看，我们的照片，故意绷着脸装酷的样子，现在在被我们自己肆意嘲笑，徐明浩抱着胃笑得软绵绵的倒进别人怀里，我伸手将人捞回来，他并没有转头看我，但是将手伸过来，从桌子下面，过来抓抓我的手指。我就放松了胳膊，总是这样，一面忽视我一面偷偷抓紧我。

“呀我们珉奎啊，帅气呐。”徐明浩小声附和着李硕珉的夸赞，一面用指头挠着我的手心，挠得我有些心猿意马。“快拍完了吧”

“一会得好好吃饭呐。”我小声嘀咕着，去抓那人的手，并不是那种纤细的，是有骨骼感的男人的手，明浩本身应该没储存什么能量的人一样，如果饿到了会消耗什么呢，这层皮吗。事实上最近我也很饿，因为一直在拍摄训练，总是一回宿舍随便躺上床睡着的那种疲惫，所以很久没有吃到徐明浩了，这么讲有些混账，但是排骨啃起来总也值得回味，等过些时候演唱会结束要去吃烤肉才好。

净汉哥总是装作体力不好的模样靠在一旁，他手指插进徐明浩银色的厚实头发里，慢慢梳理，徐明浩像被撸着毛的猫，总觉得下一秒会发出呼噜呼噜的声响。“最近拍了好多好多东西，真的，过分多了。”

“说是总共有五个版本，感觉真是，好像有10个版本那么多的拍摄任务。”李硕珉在旁边接话，嘻嘻哈哈哈的闹腾。

是的，每一次拍摄，不一样的徐明浩，是真的很奇妙。好像换一身衣服就换了一个人一样的徐明浩，看着各色的照片我举起手机拍下监视器的画面，演技呐，最近在强调的演技呐。真羡慕克拉们可以看到各种各样的他。

其实也不是多么羡慕，因为我和徐明浩的相机里也塞满了各种各样的风景和我们。但是他人镜头前的徐明浩比之我们自己私下纯粹真实的面貌多了许多层华丽的糖衣。就像那种一盒子五彩斑斓的人鱼色塑料糖纸包裹的水果硬糖，要抓出来仔细看是哈密瓜还是草莓味。

换了一场一场的拍摄环境，徐明浩换好黑色毛衣和豹纹裤踩着小靴子出来的时候我都能看到他身后翘起来的尾巴。果然还是喜欢扮酷的毛头小子，他的银发在暗夜里被远处的灯光折射的发亮，做好发型后被抓得细碎的中分刘海，窄瘦的脸颊绷着就开始情不自禁的装了起来，是那种下一秒放九十世纪香港电影的BGM拎着钢管晃着腿装古惑仔的模样。臭屁的要死，我这么想着，我还是比较喜欢他套上粉色毛衣的软乎乎的样子，连看人的空气都会变成粉色棉花糖一样。

“啊我们明浩哥帅气呢，真的，非常帅气。”夫胜宽那个小学生和崔韩率勾肩搭背大声嚷嚷，徐明浩嘴角崩不住了，低下头咧开嘴笑，原本瘦削的脸颊因为笑容堆起肌肉显出些圆润的奶意来，黑夜里就很像月光。

“才不是呢，”我习惯性顶撞，看到徐明浩抬头直勾勾地盯着我才结巴起来“我们明浩啊，岂止是帅气能够概括的呐，氛围美啊，绝了。”

徐明浩听到我结结巴巴的解释抿着嘴又往我胸口打拳，其实脸颊两边还有显而易见带着笑意的小括弧，我顺势抓住他攥起来的手，大拇指滑过手背，起伏的筋骨被皮肉附着着，冰凉的，“谢谢你啊珉奎。”他这么讲，头顶的发旋几乎要扑上我的鼻尖。

但是很快他被staff喊去拍摄，我有些遗憾地看着他离去，豹纹紧身裤在他腿上也是宽松的，只有屁股，挺翘着，是男性的那种小而圆润的臀部。

“我们明浩真的长大很多呢。”胜澈哥盯着电脑屏幕上给我们确认的照片感叹，最近徐明浩肩平宽了很多，毛衣半松垮又贴合的挂在他身上很贴合，自下而上带着挑衅意味盯着镜头，手指蹭着嘴角真的有不良高中生打架的帅气感。但我重点终于落在他瘦到只剩骨头的瘦削脸颊，已经没什么皮肉感可言了，好像缺失了一块的拼图一般，他缺失了少年的肉感，下颚线锋利的让我有些心疼。一片昏暗的背景突然就让我想起拍立得来，于是我转头对前来确认的徐明浩轻声道“你记不记得以前出道不久的世巡期间拍的那些照片？”

“哪些？”他咬着手指盯着屏幕确认自己的氛围美，并不看我。

“那些拍立得，就是你穿着运动服，还有一些你抱着那条狗的照片，就很有生活气息。”我混乱的描述着，想要掏出手机确认。

“啊那些，你那个时候也有帮我拍照吧。”徐明浩突然笑了，“特别那件绿色衣服吧，总让我觉得是你拍的，那个时候你还穿着红色西服，我是绿色运动服呢，你就把我搂过来看摄像机，不是很滑稽吗，红配绿，但是还挺和谐的，忘记拍照片了”

“但是你抱狗狗的那个照片，也很好看。”我很满意他还记得我们的从前，彼时他的小脸尖尖的带着婴儿肥，虽然也是窄瘦的脸总归饱满可爱，“我很喜欢那些拍立得的照片呢。”

“我也很喜欢。”徐明浩点头，眼睛不再看屏幕，整个人转向我，“拍照嘛珉奎，给我拍照吧。”

对，我和徐明浩总是很喜欢摄影，喜欢画画，虽然风格不一样但是总归完美契合，拍照和拍摄者，都是兴致勃勃的。徐明浩看起来对这套小混混造型满意极了，他搂着崔胜澈跑到黑夜里，我抓着手机对准镜头里的他。

是野猫，我这么想着用心将黑夜巷子里的小野猫好好记录下来，要记录很多东西，有些东西和风景这辈子过去就过去了，过去的时光，消减的脸颊肉，一去不复返的稚嫩岁月，忘记记录总归叫人遗憾，所以镜头真的是个好东西，留存多少，哪怕当时的感情已经消退，但总归有了具象的回忆。我又开始偷偷伤感，徐明浩从钢铁堆上跳下来走到我面前，他盯着我瞧了片刻，不顾崔胜澈在旁边握住了我的手。

“珉奎呐，谢谢你啊，有好好替我留住这些时刻呐。”他这样说着，我们未尽的话语隐没在黑夜里，银色的脑袋蹭过来看那些照片，他自然而然的和我左右手交叠，“如果，觉得难过，也要说出来啊，比如那些感慨，我会好好听的。”

他总是轻而易举看出来我的感伤，我总是轻而易举陷入对往昔的怀念，很念旧的人，所以格外喜欢珍藏时光。我去看那些照片里的他，孤傲的野猫，此刻伏在我的肩膀旁，安静地呆在我身边。时光也是淘金者，会留下什么珍贵的东西的，比如徐明浩和其他哥哥弟弟亲故们。

等晚上从练习室折腾回来我拿了拍立得无论如何决定上楼，说不上什么原因，就是想起了拍立得所以无论如何就要去做的想法。卸了妆洗过澡的他素着脸显出被水汽打湿的模样，其实我的明浩不是很华丽的脸，是很淡漠的，皮肤和唇色都是很冷淡的一张脸，所以平日里疲惫的时候总有些明显。我将拍立得放在床旁边的柜子上看他眯着眼睛趴在被子上，没有什么想法和回应一般，最后他开口了，声音也是蒸小笼包的时候升腾的水雾感。“好累啊，你怎么上来了。”

他没注意到拍立得，我踢掉拖鞋趴上这张窄小的单人床，其实两个人折腾也不至于掉下床的那种小。“上来看看你。”

徐明浩微微抬起下巴，歪着头看我趴在他身边“最近练习很累。”

“嗯。”我应道，但还是将他整个人捞起来放到自己身上，真的没有多少重量，全部压在身上也只是觉得骨头是坚硬的，身型真的很小，大概是骨架天生很小的原因。我搂着他，轻轻的，总是害怕他被我折坏了，就是纸片人一样。

徐明浩乖顺地趴在我的胸膛上，双手叠着垫在自己的下巴上，疲倦地眼皮有些无力，所以很收敛的睁着看我，细长的眼尾线条好像要无限延伸一样。这样看上去比先前拍摄的时候脸饱满可爱了些，我将人拉上来，嘴唇相碰，不管怎么样唇是柔软的，还带着些许隐秘的甜味。

他的唇很饱满，被我反复舔舐过终于从没什么血色变得有些红润起来，我将他的衣服撩起来 ，窄瘦的腰身两条笔直的肌肉线条，胸膛比我们的路还要平坦的多，肋骨因为手举着用力脱衣服的原因显出明显的形状，两个颜色很浅的乳头平静地袒露在我眼前。徐明浩坐在我的胯间压着我的性器，饱满的臀部磨蹭着，叫我的下身硬得发痛。

我终于放过他的唇，自颈间向下至锁骨停住，用骨头好好磨了磨自己的虎牙，然后被他按着脑袋用力抓了一下。我松开牙去吮吸他胸前那颗平坦的乳头，用舌尖反复挑逗终于将原本软塌塌的地方舔得挺立起来，有那么些可爱俏皮，红豆熟透了。

等我抬头就看见徐明浩憋红的耳朵，就连原本没什么血色的脸也染上了羞恼的情欲。这样的徐明浩是独属于我的，我的指尖蠢蠢欲动，急急忙忙扒了两人的裤子，一面揉捏着他为数不多的软肉，一面去柜子里找我们冷落很久的润滑剂。

徐明浩搂着我的脖子坐在我的身上，于是被我往床头带，这下他看见那个拍立得了“你带拍立得来干嘛？”

他最近有些迷糊，我终于摸出那罐润滑剂和几片安全套，嘴里含混应着没说明白，但他很快注意力被转移，因为我开始开拓起来。很久没做了，他后面紧得要死，我一根手指插进去都费劲，我是越急越做不好东西的类型，揉着他的穴口混乱的捣弄企图挤进去。他也有些痛苦，被我的莽撞气得红了眼睛，最后气呼呼地抢了润滑剂倒在自己手上，红着脸背对着我，将细长的手指慢慢伸进去，我猜测他现在应该咬着唇不想因为自己的扩张就发出声响。

我一面抱着他撸动他精致的性器一面观赏，一只手有点想拿拍立得拍点什么，比如他好看得肩胛骨和深深地脊背线条，是真的很美，这样的场景。最后他的手捉住我空闲的手，我的手指真的比他粗壮一些，加入战局之后他的性器明显在我手里抖动了一下。

等到那个穴口被我的手指抽插开始有了松软的迹象我也被他小声的抽气闹得心火旺盛，徐明浩是很能忍的类型，我的手上滑溜溜的不知道是润滑剂还是他软了腰后流出的肠液。我将人转过来赤诚相对，叼着安全套匆匆忙忙撕下来，套上去就顶上他的穴口按着腰将他贯穿。一声惊叫满足了我极大的自负心，低头咬着他胸膛上的皮肉一面用力顶弄起来。徐明浩被我的猛烈攻势闹得没了脾气，挂在我身上娇娇软软的低声喊我的名字。

“轻一点呀。”他有些抱怨，抓着我的胳膊用力，我觉得我的肱二头肌要被他掐断了。

“但是明浩这样漂亮没有办法控制啊。”我抬起埋在他坦荡胸膛前的头，装作无辜的样子，他的耳垂红得要滴血，鲜活得不得了，真的很Hot.所以我更加努力地挺动臀部，他落下来皮肉相触发出清脆的响声，还有按耐不住的小声呻吟。

然后净汉哥敲了敲我们房间的墙壁，或者可能是知秀哥，谁知道呢，大概明天要被哥哥训了，明浩沉浸在火热的情欲里，似乎没听见，眯着眼觑着我，细长的眼眸，眼尾还带着湿热的水汽，浑身都是粉红的，不再是冷淡没有生气的模样，变成了我的奶娃娃。我故意逗他“哥哥们要睡觉了呀，你小声点。”

招致一记含羞带怯的眼刀，是娇媚的，旁人见不到的明浩。我咬着牙将他按在身下掰开细白的腿更加努力地插入，顶撞，有一瞬间头脑变得酥麻，忘记了周身的时间，地点，大概是陷入单纯有徐明浩和金珉奎在的时空了一样，喘着粗气喊他的名字“明浩啊，明浩。”

我的明浩勾着我的脖子，精瘦的腿挂在我的腰间，修长的脖颈往后仰着，因为情欲所以神色变得迷离起来。我察觉到他急促的呼吸和绞紧的肠壁，火热之中痉挛着，腿根间也蹭得通红，耻骨也被撞出红色来，“要射了吗明浩。”我故意摸上他挺硬的性器，堵住那个潺潺冒着水的前段，手伸向床头柜处，抓住那个无辜的拍立得。

“要留住我们的漂亮明浩啊。”我比徐明浩反应更快地拍下一张照片，在他生气前就将拍立得扔到床尾，压着他折叠起来做起了最后的冲刺。

“珉奎是坏蛋呐。”徐明浩声音听起来有些疲惫，确实白天精力耗尽晚上再这样折腾也没了什么力气，这个时候我的优势就显露出来。

“不是哦，因为这样的明浩太好看了所以想留住。”我的想法真的很单纯，这样讲着我抓住他饱满的臀肉顶弄起来，他尖叫着射出浓稠的一滩，我和他的肚皮上都粘粘糊糊的白浊。

现在他真的瘫软没了力气，眯着眼睛只剩喘气的模样，胸膛起伏着，浑身泛着粉红的晕。together in pink，是这种感觉，我的明浩和我在一起被我操得像粉红的棉花糖。我又举起拍立得来，好像真实出来的相纸比起存在手机的数码更叫人觉得锁住了那份珍宝一样。

“我才不是hot minghao”徐明浩看到我写在拍立得相纸上的签名气得磨牙，“喂，去做hot mingyu吧，你一定很擅长。”

我瘪瘪嘴思考，hot mingyu是什么，要染个火红的头发吧，“但是重点不在那里啊”我将另外几张拍立得抓在手里翻过来给他看。

是hot minghao photo by mingyu.


	2. Photo by Minghao

金珉奎最近新染了一头火红的头发，一回来就被哥哥们围起来闹，是chili啊我们珉奎那样子闹得不可开交，脸都通红。其实金珉奎甚少染这样鲜艳的颜色，之前的橘色头发也被一群人围起来取笑过，当时我年纪都还小，看他绷着的嘴角也只会在人群里偷偷拽拽他的衣角，在私下告诉他其实很帅。在一起久了也有了长进，知道他其实被欺负心里大概也会有不快的时候，替他撑腰一般大声念叨呀我们珉奎帅气呢。

我们珉奎，怎么都是帅的，老实说作为颜控我对于这个同年亲故从一开始就带着一些亲近感。我看着埋在自己胸口的红色脑袋，眼前晃成了一片燃烧的火焰。整个人像在岩浆里逐渐融化的冰块，胸前被舔舐得濡湿，他全身都是滚烫的，这样的温度就是铁块也会被融化吧。

思绪被金珉奎骤然用力的一撞顶散，我终于从将混沌的脑子凝结，睁开眼瞧他抬起来的脸。一张浸润的情欲里的男人的脸，凤眼的弧度很好看，因为用力的原因眉头有些纠结，张着嘴喘着粗气的样子性感的要命，光是看着这张脸我就开始融化濡湿。

所以是这样的，我是黄油他是火焰。我尽力抬起腰迎接他的冲撞，他的性器粗壮，不知道是心里作用还是什么，我几乎能够感觉出它的形状和上面暴涨的青筋。我在火焰的怀抱里，被很好的灼热包围，紧密相贴，这样的滚烫，恍惚间我在想我会被灼伤吗。

其实不会的，珉奎就是那种看上去会让人受伤其实私下却害怕受伤的小狗。这样说不太恰当，但他总让我想起一个词语叫做张飞穿针，事实上他比张飞好看得多也体贴得多。如果你要让我描述他，我会告诉你他是一个好人。

好人这个词其实不是敷衍，它包含很多，世界上的好人屈指可数。长得好，性格好，做家务好，各种方面都很好，并且和我极度契合，所以他是我的好人。

金珉奎好像看出我又被撞得破碎走神，思绪飞到天边，抵着额头来吻我的眼睛，鼻梁，然后是耳垂。我的耳垂很敏感，因为他的逗弄全身肌肉都在用力，于是金珉奎被我夹得倒抽一口凉气“明浩这么喜欢我嘛，这么，舍不得我出去。”

韩国的小男生，大概就算长得人高马大，只要不变成大叔好像说话做事就还是黏糊的，我被他掐着腰换着角度乱顶，顶到前列腺时我终于松开咬紧的唇喊出声来，酥麻感从尾椎骨蔓延上每一个神经末梢，痛苦又欢愉的边缘反复折磨，让我情不自禁将腿夹紧他的腰身。

金珉奎的腰身是紧实的腹肌，很窄的腰，就是健身过度也很精瘦，腹肌和胸肌倒是一天天的结实，钢铁一样的，就连背脊都有鲜明的线条，我顺着他的腰际一路向上摸，抱紧他的肩膀，皮肉紧密相贴，我是不善言辞的人，特指在抒情和其他方面，嘲讽人我倒是擅长。比如此刻我有些不善言辞，只能咬着他日渐宽厚的肩膀呜咽。

灼热的气息打在耳边，痒意被耳朵上的绒毛捕捉，传递到全身的皮肤都在战栗。“明浩啊，说话嘛。”

你看，又让我这种不善言辞的人讲话，我要讲些什么，我不会，所以我咬着唇仰着脖子觑他。他因为动作了些时候已经汗淋淋的，额角的汗顺着好看的线条低落下来，就连眼皮好像也是潮湿的泛着湿润的光亮，眸子像可怜巴巴地小狗一样，面部线条是性感的成熟男人，眼神还是没有断奶的小狗，就这样眼巴巴地看着我喘着粗气，还在我的身上起伏动作。我的后穴的快感和视觉快感同样叫我烧灼融化，真是hot mingyu啊，我这样想着，他却停止了动作，快感被空虚取代，他却好像很委屈的模样。

我只能去摸他的头发，红发发尾已经被汗水沾湿粘结，我拉长声音去喊他“珉奎啊，珉奎啊”

他很受用我这样喊他，性器抵在我泛滥的穴口，“不行要叫哥哥呐。”

是真的很臭屁的那种类型，明明之前还一直喊着要被照顾，现在却让我叫他哥。我的性器又被他坏心思地握住摩挲，我被闹得没了脾气，不情不愿地凑到他耳边喊哥。

于是我被贯穿个彻底，纯良无害的人其实也有作案的可怕凶器，比如我现在在被他一面细碎的念叨一边狠狠操进身体里，他的念叨好像从我们认识第一天起就没有停过，应该说我的人生在遇到他之后开始热闹起来。

“明浩喜欢我的红发嘛”他呼哧呼哧地动作着一面讲话，脖子上有汗水滴到我干瘪的胸前。“是 hot mingyu啊，明浩想要嘛，hot mingyu。”

“现在不是正在要着吗？”我勾着他的脖子小声讲话，于是奶狗的眸光暗了下来，现在是成人的在舞台上也能看见的sexy mingyu了，或者还是不一样的。这副样子，像要着火一样，把我折成两半，膝盖几乎撞上墙壁，重重插进我的身体里，到很深的地方，用力到要把我拆入腹中一般。

“明浩啊，我的明浩”他总是不厌其烦地喊着我的名字，他热烈的爱着我。我有些笨拙温吞，其实是装作不在意的性格，我只能笨拙地拥抱他，对他袒露一切，“珉奎啊我在呢”我这样回应着，来回抚着他的背，像长辈安抚孩子那样。

又被顶弄地陷入云端，酥麻感终于扩散到每一处，我蜷起脚趾抱紧我的金珉奎。“我当然喜欢，hot mingyu，我的珉奎”

他赤着身子从我身上下来去拿纸巾的时候我嫌弃他笨拙索性自己抬手去摸索，却摸到不久前他拿来的拍立得。于是他赤裸地站在床前和爬上床的样子被我拍下，在等照片慢慢出来的时候他终于擦掉我们身上粘糊的东西倒在我的身边，倒下的时候床都发出咚的声响。我责怪地打上他的胸膛，皮肉相触发出清脆的响声。隔壁净汉哥有些暴躁地敲了敲我们的墙壁，我默默收回发麻的手。

红色的脑袋凑过来看那几张拍立得，是真的在昏暗背景前像一团耀眼的火焰的亮眼程度。精壮的肌肉和漂亮的线条，红发在黑暗里燃烧着，还有那双好看的眼睛，上扬的趋势，因为认真的时候不自觉就会紧绷的下颚线条，总之是hot mingyu的帅气。我爬起来拿了签名笔学着上次恶劣地写下一串字母。Hot mingyu photo by minghao.

金珉奎倒是很开心的样子，我上次被他拍下的拍立得被他很好的珍藏在据说我也没办法销毁的地方。不过他有些惋惜因为拍立得拍不出粉红的我，就如同我现在惋惜拍立得拍不出流着汗的性感珉奎一样。拍立得总是好像会模糊掉一些细节，就如同被放进框架里的记忆一样。但我想我永远不会忘了流着汗在我身上动作，喊着我名字的金珉奎，以及在我身边我的金珉奎。

我们赤裸地躺在首尔末夏的夜里，他拿着我拍的拍立得那样在空气里扇风。我拿着另一张细细看着，“总觉得拍立得就好像老照片了一样，明明才刚刚拍的，就是有时光感的照片呢。”

金珉奎停下扇动的手也举着看，“下次用相机也很好，至少可以拍到浑身pink的高清明浩。”

我被没羞没臊的话气得举起巴掌，最后还是放下，毕竟再被净汉哥训话就是我也要被顺带着骂的，哪怕其实哥哥很疼我，只会骂金珉奎。

“但是，有时光感也很好不是吗，就好像，已经很好的熬过了少年和青年，到了中年不用努力的懈怠阶段，两个大叔可以肆无忌惮出去旅行拍照什么的。”我最后看了看光影里的金珉奎，火红的头发，被我留住了，他好像说明天又要染回深色。短暂的时光，也都要留住。

“才不是嘞，我们不会变成大叔的，我永远是20岁的金珉奎”他嘟囔着，一委屈的时候脸就垮下来，显出小狗的憨态。

我伸手去挠他下巴，他顺从地扬起头来“马甲马甲，永远20岁的金珉奎，不会变成大叔的”

永远是刚成人的时候就着急和我袒露灼热心绪的金珉奎，我的金珉奎。

那时旧日子里的金珉奎，但现在想起来还是崭新的。因为成人了所以极其得寻求怀抱安慰，似乎根本不想长大，寻求安抚和照顾的金珉奎，最后趴在我的怀里，我像抚摸狗头一样抚摸着他深色的头发，本身就是一直在照顾人的大狗狗，难得袒露出脆弱，而我也还是笨拙的东北男子汉，因为语言不通更显笨拙，最后唇齿相碰的时候才变得意外安静直白。

其实我很喜欢他直白地袒露那么些脆弱，比现在一个人默默承担要好很多，可无论如何现在他被我好好的养在身边。

老实说Together in Pink那个活动找到我和金珉奎的时候，我一面认真地听着经纪人哥的絮叨安排余光都能看见金珉奎在一边咧到耳根的笑意。光是活动名字都叫人觉得美好。粉红色是一个柔软的颜色，并且现在我们光明正大的，在阳光下，脖子上挂着相机，公费恋爱一样。当然其实不是，我们都在认真工作。

蓝天下的金珉奎笑容明朗，虎牙也明晃晃地闪耀，现在的头发已经染成低调的银色了。我开始学着fan meeting从粉丝那里学来的彩虹屁一边拍一边吹嘘他，“帅气值要冲破屏幕了呢”我这样讲着一面举着相机努力变换姿势拍他。

在他撅起嘴时才忍不住放下摄像机去打他，“呀金珉奎！”

他咧开嘴露出坦然的笑意，“不要这样”我板着脸凶他，“太油腻了，不要这样。”

“明浩每次认真拍我我都想亲亲你的脸。”金珉奎脸不红心不跳背着staff又在我耳边说些骚话。

每次都是这样，我推开他凑上来的脑袋，其实两个人每次到街上挂着相机就可以互拍的程度，是很熟悉的，不需要事先商讨太多，简单交流就可以了。

但是他显然带着调戏的意味“主题不是together in pink 嘛，我们pink 明浩呀。“

我显然招架不住使坏的他，被他挠着痒肉羞恼地躲开“呀，说好了是蓝色天空下粉红的心啦”

Staff过来我们收住打闹的趋势，他一秒严肃起来的脸又变得格外帅气，我拿起相机指挥他用锋利的下颚线击倒我。

说什么也要搬回一局啊，他握着相机交换拍摄者的时候我凑上他的耳边“珉奎呀，要好好拍哦，蓝色天空下我扑通扑通的粉色心脏”

我站定指指自己平坦的胸膛，看到他强忍笑意的嘴角露出得逞的笑容。


End file.
